As The Flowers Dance
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: 2 years after the Buu Saga, everythings great..until Cell gets his revenge! A sequel to "Never Ending Wrath"!
1. Default Chapter

As The Flowers Dance  
  
The sun set slowly over the horizon. The breeze was calm, and the grass was fertile.It was 2 years after the "encounter" with Buu.  
  
Goku was in his living room, watching the news. Hey,it was a sunday. There was nothing else to watch. Goku sighed. "This is so boring..." he thought, staring at the illuminated t.v. Gohan was in his room, studying. He sighed. "This is so boring..." he thought. Gohan really wanted to fight. He hadn't fought in two years. He wanted to do something else besides study. Maybe go to the arcade or something.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were at the arcade, having fun. As you can see, their still causing trouble. The game ended. "Ha!...Ha! I won!" Goten cried with joy. Trunks frowned. "It was a lucky shot..." he said, envying Goten. All of the sudden, they heard a scream outside. They exchanged glances. They both ran out of the arcade, trying to see where the scream came from. But, there was no one in sight! Trunks and Goten stared, confused. What about the scream? Trunks said,"Do you think the person who was in trouble ran away?" Goten nodded. Then said,"But from what?" The boys were deep in thought. All of the sudden, Trunks had this uneasy feeling. Like something wasn't right. "Whats wrong?" Goten noticed. "Nothing..." Trunks said,"Nothing..."  
  
Meanwhile, inside the arcade, everyone was enjoying their video games. All of the sudden, this creature started absorbing people!  
  
"Did you hear that?" Goten asked Trunks. "Hear what?" he replied. Goten answered,"I don't know, it sounded like a muffled scream...Are you sure you didn't hear it?" Trunks nodded. Goten stared in unison. Trunks and Goten both knew something wasn't right. They went back into the arcade. But...no one was there! Trunks gasped. The only thing that was left of the victims were their clothing! Goten decided to go get Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan immediately. They flew towards Goku's house. "What do you think is happening?" Goten asked, confused. Trunks frowned. He responded,"I don't know...but what-ever it is, I'm sure our dads and the rest of the gang could handle it."  
  
Meanwhile, back at Goku's house, Gohan had finally finished studying. "Oh, by the way Gohan, what did you get on your math test today?" Chi Chi asked Gohan. Gohan sighed. "Ofcoarse, an A" he replied. Chi Chi beamed. On the otherhand, Goku didn't care what Gohan got. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Goku said,not wanting to watch the boring t.v. anymore. He opened the door. "Hey guys! Watcha doing here?" Goku asked Goten and Trunks. Trunks answered, We think that the city's in trouble. We went to the arcade and we found that no one was in sight! And what was left of the victims were their clothes!" As soon as Goku heard this, he froze. "Cell....." he whispered. Gohan froze,too. Goku said,"I think we should go get the gang." Gohan nodded.  
  
As soon as all the Z warriors gathered, they all started looking for Cell. Goten and Trunks were confused. Who was Cell? Why was everyone so worried? And worst of all, even Goku looked worried. Wasn't Goku supposed to be a cool, confident fighter? "Who's Cell?" Goten finally asked. Goku looked at him. What could he possibly say? He responded,"A monster..." Goten and Trunks looked at eachother. Vegeta spoke up. "I think, this is stupid, looking for Cell all together. Why don't we split up?" "Because," Piccolo responds,"if we split up and find Cell by ourselves, Cell will surely beat that person that he finds first. Besides,...remember the last we split up?" They all looked at Yomcha. Then they all smiled. Now more than ever, Goten and Trunks were really confused.  
  
An hour later, there was still no sign of Cell. Vegeta was getting very annoyed. "Can we split up now? Really! We couldv'e found Cell by now." Vegeta said. Goku hesitated. "Hey guys!" A familiar voice said.All of the Z fighters turned around. It was Future Trunks! Everyone was shocked. Except ofcoarse, Goten and Trunks. They were really confused. Chibi Trunks stepped up to Goku. "Who's he?" Goku smiled. "It's....you." Chibi Trunks gasped. "That's me?" he asked again. Goku nodded. Future Trunks said,"Listen, I know where Cell is." Gohan replied,"Hold on...why'd you come here?" Future Trunks frowned. He answered,"Well,...It's Cell. Somehow he mananged to build a time machine! And now...he's stronger than ever!" The Z fighters gasped. "C'mon..," Future Trunks said,"lets hurry." The Z fighters followed Trunks for about 10 minutes. "Are we almost there?" Gohan asked. "Yes." Future Trunks replied. In less than a second later, they saw Perfect Cell! Everyone stared,aghaust. The Z warriors flew to the ground,where Cell was. Cell laughed. "Surprised to see me?" he asked, smiling. Future Trunks grumbled. "Why are you absorbing people?" he asked. Cell continued to smile. "Well...if I have to tell you. I found out something...even if I'm in 3rd form, I could still absorb people right? Well, I figured out if I abosrb 100 people, I will be 50 times stronger than Buu!" Goku was shocked. 50 times better than Buu? He could hardly even beat Buu! Vegeta was outraged. How could Cell be 50 times better than Buu? "How did you come back?" Vegeta asked. Cell just laughed. He answered,"Well, you know when you distracted me, and Gohan overpowered my kamehameha? Well, even though he "destroyed" me, one cell remained. Remember? I can never die." Vegeta was speechless. But he still had one more question. He questioned,"But why didn't you come back before Buu came?" Cell frowned. "Well, this whole time I've been training. I had to make sure I would never lose again." Gohan smiled. "Well, I guess your going to lose." Cell laughed. "You think you can defeat me?Oh yes...I forgot to mention one small detail. You know the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? I've trained in there this whole time." Piccolo frowned. "Wait," he interupted,"I was up in Kame's tower this whole time, and I didn't see you." Cell grinned. "I sneaked in." Piccolo still had a question. He asked,"But how could've you trained in there for all this time? After 2 days you get stuck in there forever." Cell replied,"I figured out that there was this control room to determine how much time you can spend in the time chamber. I switched it to 20 years. Ofcoarse, I didn't need that long to train."  
  
The Z warriors were fresh out of questions. "Now who will I fight first?" Cell said. "I will." Piccolo volunteered. But Vegeta had other plans. "No....I will." "Stay out of this Vegeta!" Piccolo replied. Vegeta merely smiled. "C'mon Namek, let me go first. Cell wont be a challenge to me though." Piccolo finally gave in. "Fine." Piccolo said. Cell had a plan. He knew a perfect way to beat Vegeta. Cell said,"Alright then, lets begin." "Let's fight over there in the canyon. Understood?" Vegeta answered. Cell nodded.  
  
They flew over to the canyon. Future Trunks was very nervous. He didn't want his dad to get hurt, And he didn't want to lose him.  
  
"This time, no one will interfere. And no one can help." Vegeta smiled. But Cell smiled more. "Ok." Vegeta charged up, and turned SSJ2. Vegeta wasn't just about to lose. He really wanted to win. As if reading his mind,Cell said,"You really think you can win?" Vegeta smiled. He was confident. Answering Cell's question, Vegeta replied,"Yes, I know I'll win. You have no idea how much I've improved since the last time we've met." Cell snickered. "Neither do you...." he whispered. "Let's begin." Vegeta was impatient.  
  
The battle began. Vegeta charged towards Cell. He got ready to punch. But Cell grabbed his arm. Vegeta tried to pull away, but Cell's mighty grasp refused to let go. Cell then did something that shocked everybody. He let go. But then did another that shocked everyone. Cell cried,"Ka...me...ha...me...ha!!" Vegeta was so shocked; he stood there petrified. Finally the blast hit him. The battlefield was engulfed by smoke. The Z gang struggled to see through the density of the smoke. Finally, but gradually, the smoke cleared. A figure stood out from the smoke...it was Vegeta! He had survived! Cell still stood proud. Vegeta was very uneasy. Deep down inside, Vegeta was very hurt. He knew he was never going to win. To hide his dissapointment, he grinned an uneasy smile. Cell really wanted to end this battle soon, even though they had just started. Cell smirked,"Now Vegeta...how do you wanna lose...fast or slow?" Vegeta grumbled. How much he hated Cell. Why couldn't Cell stop smiling...that evil smile....Vegeta shivered. "Let's continue." Cell said, impatient. "Fine." Vegeta retorted. "C'mon Vegeta...you can win this." Goku thought. Goku was kind of worried. Even though the battle just started it already seemed hopeless.  
  
Cell decided to do another attack. "Destruto Disk!" he said, and it went flying at Vegeta. This time, it hit Vegeta head on! Vegeta again seemed okay. Vegeta was tired of this. He focused all of his energy, then screamed,"Big....Bang....Attack!" As the blast hurdled at Cell, Cell grinned. When the Big Bang Attack culptivated Cell, the whole area was consulted by smoke again. This time the dark, fiery smoke cleared out alot quicker. All of the sudden,Cell emerged. He laughed again. Vegeta was amazed. How could Cell have been hit by such a strong blast, and not even have a scratch? "Amazed?" Cell asked, grinning now more than ever. "How...How did you s-survive?" Vegeta stammered. "Well," Cell replied,"I have a forcefield around me." Vegeta was surprised. Vegeta than shouted,"Didn't we agree to no fooling around? And even if we didn't it still doesn't matter. If you were a true warrior, you wouldn't put a barrier around you." As stubborn as Cell was, Cell knew Vegeta had a point. "Fine. No more fooling around. This time, we fight with full power." Cell annouced. Vegeta nodded. Then Vegeta thought one shocking thought. He was using his full power! "Ok. Let's begin once more." Cell replied.  
  
After Vegeta punched,(and failed)Cell began to get kinda annoyed. He knew Vegeta could never win. Cell had an idea. He said,"Listen. I want to spare you the humiliation. Either you can quit now or lose.Choose." Vegeta didn't want to quit. "I'll go with option 3." Vegeta retorted. "Oh? And what's that?" Cell asked, even more annoyed. Vegeta answered,"I'll win." Cell smirked. "Fool." Cell whispered. "Alright. Let's end this...now." Cell then flew up into the sky. "What's he doing"? Vegeta thought. Vegeta followed him. As soon as they were a few feet away, they stared punching eachother. Cell's punches were like lightning, fast and life-threatening. Then Cell smiled. He flew even higher. Then he did something that shocked everyone. He cried,"Solar Flare!!" Vegeta was flabbergasted. Finally, Vegeta was blinded by the blast. Then Cell flew towards Vegeta and punched as hard as he could! Vegeta fell to the ground really hard. All of the Z fighters were shocked, especially Future Trunks,Trunks and Goku. The three of them stared in awe. "No..."Future Trunks whispered, then turned away. Tears started welling up in Chibi Trunks eyes. Cell laughed. "Ok.Who's my next victim?" He said, hatred in his eyes.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. As The Flowers Dance-Chapter 2

Goku growled.He walked to the battlefield.Cell snickered. "You?!?" Cell halflaughed. Goku lost alittle bit of confidence, but he still knew he could win. Cell flew down to the floor. "Alright Goku, let's start. I want to get this over with." Cell exclaimed, with a solemn look on his face. Cell sighed. Then continued,"I wish one of you "sayins" could've given me a worthy fight."  
  
The fight started. In the audeince hardly anyone could see the fight because, once again, Cell and Goku's fight was so fast you couldn't see it. Gohan watched anxiously. He realy didn't want his father getting hurt. In the corner of his eye, Gohan thought he saw a flicker of movement. Tien, Yomcha, Piccolo, and Krillin watched curiously, wondering who would win. Goten and Trunks watched with big eyes, never witnessing such power. Future Trunks just simply watched. But he was deep in thought. "Man, I wish Goku or Gohan could just beat that monster Cell once and for all. I mean look at all the destruction he's caused. Look what happened to my father.....Please Goku...be careful." Trunks thought.  
  
Goku kept on punching Cell, but Cell blocked Goku's punches. This went on for about 10 minutes. Then Cell started punching. As every punch hit Goku, he kept getting weaker. Goku was so amazed at how much Cell had improved. Then Cell stopped and smirked. "Destrucoto Disk!" he cried. But instead of 1 destructo disk, 4 went flying towards Goku! Fortunately, Goku dodged one Destructo Disk, but 3 hit him!The bluster of smoke started again. But it cleared as soon as it had come. Goku was severely hurt, But that didn't enable him to stop trying. One of Goku arms were very hurt. Cell smiled.  
  
The battle raged on. It seemed Cell had the upperhand since Goku was hurt. Goku tryed using his injured had to punch Cell, but the punch had no effect on Cell. Cell grinned. He knew a perfect plan to beat Goku. As soon as Goku saw Cell's grin, he felt uneasy.He knew that smile. It meant Cell was planning something. Goku recongnized that smile because Cell had used it in the Cell Games just before he fired the destructo disk at him...  
  
The parade of punching started again. Cell increased his speed. He even increased his attack power. Goku was shocked. How could Cell be this strong? And Cell wasn't even using his full power! Cell smiled sheepishly. "Am I too fast for you, Goku?" Cell laughed evily. Thats exactly what he said in the Cell Games....  
  
Cell kept punching; and Goku kept getting weaker and losing power. He had to think of something before Cell won. But what? What could possibly beat Cell? Or what could possibly weaken him? "C'mon Goku..think." Goku told himself. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a plan. Now what? What could he possibly do? Cell grinned. "Do you realize there is no way you can beat me?" Cell replied confidently. Goku lost more confidence. But he still wouldn't giveup.  
  
Back in the audience, Gohan knew Goku wasn't going to win. But Gohan also knew that his dad wasn't going to giveup that easy.  
  
Tien was tense. "Man,...maybe we should go out there and help Goku..." Yomcha agreed,"Yeah, it doesn't look that good for us. I mean the score is Cell one, and Us zero. We should help Goku before it's Cell two." Krillin nodded. "Yeah, let's go." "Wait." Piccolo said. Tien responded,"Why? Why can't we-" "Because," Piccolo interupted,"if Goku can't beat Cell, then Cell will surely beat us all in one blast. Do you want it to be Cell eight and Us zero?" Tien,Yomcha,Krillin,Goten,Gohan,Trunks,and Chibi Trunks, realized that Piccolo had a point.  
  
All of the sudden, Goku had a plan!  
  
"Ka...me...ha..me...ha!" he shouted, hoping this would weaken Cell. Before the blast hit Cell, Cell whsipered,"Good...I wanted him to fo the kamehameha..." The blast hit Cell. Everyone thought that Cell was very hurt. The Z gang relaxed. Could Goku really beat Cell? As if it was a pattern the smoke continued. Even Goku thought he had a chance.  
  
In a flash, Cell appeared once again! And using all of his power, Cell threw a Destructo Disk at Goku! Goku fell to the ground only acuople of feet away from Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I guess it's Cell two, Us zero..." Krillin said softly. Cell smirked. "That was easy..." Cel said, folding his arms. "Now,..." Cell continued,"I will take 2 more challengers before I destroy this puny planet."  
  
The Z warriors assembled. Who would the last 2 competitors be? Gohan spoke up. "I will." The Z fighters nodded. They knew Gohan was the strongest in the group, so they had to choose him.  
  
Gohan walked up to the half destroyed canyon. Cell laughed. "Do you think your going to do any better than your pitiful father and Vegeta?" Gohan was raging mad. Even though he probably wouldn't win, he wanted to teach Cell a lesson. "Ready?" Cell asked tauntingly. "Ready..." Gohan replied solemnly.  
  
The battle began. At first it was just a bunch of kicks and punches. Then soon it turned more agressive. Like powerblasts and severe punches. This battle was a very furious; as their powerlevels were shooting. Gohan punched Cell, but Cell punched Gohan back. Gohan did a blast, but Cell did an even more powerful blast. It seemed like no matter what Gohan did, Cell did it better.  
  
Back in the sidelines, everyone never took their eyes off of the battle; except Future Trunks. He was still thinking. "Oh great. Now what? I mean Goku and my father is hurt. And Gohan doesn't seem to be doing that great...I have to think of something...before Cell does anything else...But what could we possibly do to win?" Cell laughed. "You think you can 'teach me a lesson?'" Cell replied, as if reading Gohan's mind. Gohan punched, but failed and then Cell nailed a punch. Gohan was slightly damaged from that punch; but what really hurt him was his arm. The same arm he had hurt in the Cell Games...  
  
All of the sudden, Gohan saw another flicker of movement. In an instant, Cell started punching again. Gohan punched back. Their punches were equally strong. Infact, their punches were so powerful that clouds of grey smoke surrounded them. In the sidelines, everyone squinted their eyes hoping to see the furious battle. When the smoke floated away, Cell and Gohan were still punching eachother. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They thought that Cell had already won.  
  
"I'll make the same deal I made with Vegeta...Either you can quit now or lose..." Cell sneered, a grin on his face. Gihan pondered. "Maybe I should qui-" No. He wouldn't quit. Not like last time...in the Cell Games...  
  
"No,...I won't quit.." Gohan said, realizing he said it outloud. Cell smirked. "Fine, have it your way." Cell said, laughing. He contniued,"You'll lose..." Then Cell smiled.  
  
In a flash, Cell started doing a blast to Gohan!!! All of the sudden, out of no where, this blast went hurdling at Cell! Gohan was astounded. Where had that blast come from? The blast hit Cell. Cell got alittle agrivated. "Who tried to help?" Cell wanted to know. Then he turned around. He saw Vegeta! He wasn't standing, just sitting. Then Cell realized something. It was Vegeta who did the blast!  
  
Gohan noticed it too. He ran up to Vegeta. "Are you ok?" Gohan asked Vegeta, concern in his eyes. Vegeta merely nodded. Gohan breathed a sigh of releif. All of the sudden, Cell came behind Gohan! "Look...out." Vegeta managed to whsiper.Gohan quickly truned around to face Cell. Cell sneered. Then with a powerful punch, Cell punched Gohan very hard in the stomach! Gohan flew 2 feet away from Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Cell. Cell just snorted.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
!--  
  
A:link{color:red;text-decoration:none}  
  
A:visited{color:red;text-decoration:none}  
  
A:active{color:red;text-decoration:none}  
  
A:hover{color:yellow;cursor:crosshair}  
  
-- 


	3. As The Flowers Dance-Chapter 3

"No!!!" Trunks cried in anguish. Trunks had enough of Cell's destruction. He even had to face it in his own time. Destruction. Fear. That's all the androids wanted. And Trunks knew that. He'd known that ever since he saw Android 17 and 18 in his time. Trunks had to think of something. He just had to. Before Cell destroyed the earth,...before Cell ruined everything....  
  
"Must all you sayins be dissapointments? I thought that the "Mighty Gohan" would atleast be alittle amusement..." Cell said, anger in his voice. Trunks growled. Cell continued,"Trunks...come here..." Trunks was hesitant as first. "Me?" Trunks asked. Cell nodded reluctantly.  
  
Trunks slowly walked over to Cell. As soon as Trunks reached to where Cell was, Cell smirked. "What do you want this time?" Trunks said cooly. "Since your the one I told the announcement of the Cell Games to, I'll tell you another message. And you must delever it. Now, do you remember in the Cell Games when Gohan beat me?Well, the two reasons why he beat me was because your pitiful worthless father distracted me. And guess what? What I'm about to tell you will shock you." Cell said. "What? What is it?" Trunks said. Cell continued,"...The second reason Gohan beat me was because...I wasn't even trying..." Trunks gasped. What? When Gohan beat Cell, Cell wasn't even trying in his kamehameha?  
  
Trunks was stunned. Cell smiled. "So," he said repentily,"Who-ever your last fighter is, that person better be a worthy opponent."  
  
Trunks walked back to the Z fighters. "What did Cell want, Trunks?" Krillin asked, a look of curiousity in his eyes. Trunks frowned. "Well," Trunks said hesitantly,"Do you remember in the Cell Games how Gohan beat Cell?" The Z warriors nodded. "Well," Trunks continued,"Cell wasn't even trying in his kamehameha! And he said who-ever is his last fighter,...that person has to be a 'worthy opponent.'" Everyone was thinking. Who could the last fighter be? "Ok you guys," Yomcha suggested,"Who's the strongest person left here?" Everyone looked at Vegeta. "I'll...fight..him." Vegeta stammered,still hurt from the battle. "But your hurt!" Trunks said, stepping infront of Vegeta. Vegeta grunted. "No...I'm fine..." Vegeta protested, clutching his injured arm. Trunks looked at him with worried eyes. Trunks then faced the Z warriors. "Just let him go fight...since he's such a "powerful fighter" then he could beat Cell." Yomcha said sarcastily. Vegeta glowered at him. "Guys," Trunks said,"this isn't a time to fight eachother." Vegeta and Yomcha turned away from eachother.  
  
Five minutes later, everyone decided Vegeta should be the one to fight Cell. But as soon as Vegeta got ready to walk up to Cell, a voice said,"Wait..." The Z fighters turned around. It was Goku! Everyone was shocked. Vegeta growled. "Listen Kakarot," Vegeta said quickly,"I will be the one to fight Cell, not you. Our decisions made up..." Goku looked at him.  
  
As soon as Vegeta said that, Trunks had a great idea to beat Cell! "Hey guys! I have an idea to beat Cell!" Trunks said grabbing everyone's attention. "What is it?" Piccolo said, very curiuos. "Yeah. C'mon whast your plan?" Krillin asked. Trunks smiled. "Well," he said smiling even more,"Why doesn't Goku and my father fuse?" Everyone's eyes lit up. "Yeah! That's a great idea Trunks!" Tien replied. Vegeta simply looked at Goku. "Me, fuse with Kakarot? What an absurd idea...Trunks knows I simply cannot interact with such a weakling...I vowed to myself to never fuse with Kakarot again..." Vegeta thought, staring at Goku with disgusted eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Cell looked at the Z fighters. "What are they up to this time?" Cell thought,a curious twinkle in his eyes. "Those fools cannot defeat me. This time I will be victoriuos...not them." Cell crossed his arms and grinned. "Besides" he continued,"They've never seen my true power...I will very much enjoy destroying this useless planet once and for all..."  
  
"So, will you two fuse?" Trunks asked, merriment in his eyes. Vegeta looked at him. What would he say? Vegeta thought for a while. Gradually, but finally, Vegeta said,"Fine. I will fuse with Kakarot...but this will be the last time...so don't get used to it..." Trunks smiled a releived smile. Vegeta sighed. He really distasted fusing with Goku, but he knew he must. Vegeta and Goku got in their fusing poses. "Fusion!!!" They both called.  
  
As soon as Cell noticed an intense powerlevel shooting towards where the Z warriors were, he glanced over there. All of the sudden, he realized there was this intense, blunt blue light coming from that direction. "What???..." he thought to himself as Goku and Vegeta fused. Cell stared in unison. "So...Goku and Vegeta did learn something those years I was gone..." Cell stared with satisfaction. "Maybe I'll get a challenge after all..."  
  
The fighters breathed heavily as Gogeta descended into the battlefield. Gogeta was everyone's last hope. If he didn't win...no. He had to win. The whole world depended on him.  
  
"You still can't beat me..." Cell broke the silence that surrounded the canyon. With Goku's dignity and Vegeta's pride, Gogeta managed to say,"Or you mean you can't beat me." Cell frowned. But Gogeta smiled. "He's hiding something from me...but what?" Cell thought, more puzzled than ever. "Let's start..." Gogeta said, trying not to smirk. With those words, the furious battle began. Once more, the battle of the fate of the earth began as well. Cell punched,but Gogeta punched too. Both of them were punching as hard as they could. Cell was very shocked and impressed at how improved they both became. The parade of kicks, punches, and backstabbing moves continued. Their powerlevels were rising as they fought, going to the strongest they could've ever been...."I must admit Goku...Vegeta whatever you are,..you are stronger than I anticipated..." Cell said, surprised at Gogeta's amazing power. Gogeta smirked. "Thanks..." he said,"but this isn't my full power." Cell was stunned. "It's...not?" Cell siad, half smiling, half shocked. "To tell you the truth," Cell continued,"this isn't mine either..." Gogeta still had a smile on his face. "I knew it.." Gogeta whispered to himself, but Cell overheard. "So...let's stop fooling around now and really fight." Cell responded. Gogeta smiled again. "Fine..."  
  
Back at the sidelines, everyone was watching this time-even Future Trunks. They couldn't take their eyes off the battle. It was so intense...it would determine the fate of the world-no, the universe. Because if Cell won here, the universe would be doomed.  
  
Both Cell and Gogeta powered up. The whole earth shook, and that made the stars quiver. The Z fighters practicly flew away. The intense power was very great. They were stunned that Cell had the same amount of power as Gogeta. Then Krillin said,"Maybe we should check if Gohan..." All of the sudden, the Z fighters sensed this very powerful powerlevel. They looked at the 2 fighters. They noticed a very radiant light coming from Cell! He had that great power!  
  
Gogeta looked at Cell, shocked. Cell's powerlevel was growing, and growing...infact, now the power was so great that all the Z fighters actually did fly away, but only acouple of feet. Finally, Cell stopped powering up. Gogeta continued to stare...;how could he ever beat Cell? Cell simply grinned. "So...are you amazed?" He said, continuing to smirk. Gogeta frowned,not wanting to answer. Cell had alot of confidence. Even though Gogeta hadn't answered, Cell could still see the shock still left in his eyes. Cell began punching again, and finally Gogeta understood what it was to have complete power. Gogeta stumbled to the floor. He was greatly damaged, and not only that they had already gone 10 minutes into their fusion. Gogeta's chest was throbbing with pain;so was his arms. He was so damaged that he felt like giving up. But he couldn't. What could he possibly do? "Now what?" Gogeta thought with pain, as he gradually stood up. Cell smirked. "So...now you know you can't beat me now what are you going to do? Give up again?" Gogeta mumbled.  
  
Back in the audeince, the Z warriors were very worried. Cell was so powerful, they couldn't even sense Gogeta's powerlevel. Trunks began thinking how they were going to beat him. "Oh great...Cell really srong now...now we have hardly any hope...now what?And why does Gogeta seem so unconfident?" Trunks thought.  
  
Cell punched Gogeta again. Gogeta again fell on the floor. Cell, surprisingly, kept punching! Gogeta kept on losing power, and energy. Because everytime Cell punched Gogeta, he tryed to get up but kept stumbling. Why couldn't Gogeta get up? Why and how was Cell's punches so damaging? How did Cell hide all this power when Goku and Vegeta were fighting him seperately? All of these questions churned in Gogeta's head as he kept falling tot he floor. He was so unconfident. He knew he could never beat Cell. His power was too promising...But with Vegeta's desire and Goku's endurance, Gogeta was definitely not giving up that easily.  
  
"What a bore this is...you can plainly see I am the stronger fighter..just give up now so I could have the pleasure in destroying this planet and fulfilling Dr. Gero's plan." "Besides," Cell sneered,"You have no chance.." Gogeta's confidence lugged. Gogeta was on the verge of giving up. But the nagging reminder of being the last hope still stood in his mind. Cell smirked. He landed 13 more punches before he stopped. "Look at you....how pathetic. Your energy has dropped so much, that your nothing but a mere watse of time...there really is no point in continuing,..you and I both know you have no chance now...So I guess I should just destroy this pitiful planet..Well, it was nice fighting with you, but I really must be going now..." And with that, Cell started walking away. Gogeat just stared. He couldn't believe Cell was just walking away...just like that. But what was he going to do now? Cell was going to destroy the earth....and there was absolutely nothing he could do.  
  
Back on the sidelines, everyone watched in complete shock. "What? Why is Cell walking away?" Krillin asked. "I don't know.." Tien replied. "This is really bad...really bad..." Yomcha said, almost in a whisper. "I think I know why Cell's walking away." Piccolo responded. "Really? Why?" The Z fighters chorused. "Because, I guess Cell realized that Gogeta is no challenge to him and plans to destroy the world now." Piccolo said. Everyone was stunned. "Well, we've got to do something!" Future Trunks cried. "Yeah, he's going to destroy the world if we don't do something!" Yomcha believed. All of the sudden, a powerlevel that neither of them had ever sensed, started coming towards Gogeta! Gogeta was powering up! Everything around Gogeta started to shake. His power was humongous . Infact, even Cell started to shudder. Gogeta soon turned SSJ2! But it didn't stop there. He even went to SSJ3!!! Cell stared back speechless. "How could he have so much power? I've never witnessed such...energy like that before..." Cell thought. Gogeta stopped powering up. He started walking towards Cell. Every step he made, made his feet sink into the ground. Gogeta was soon only 2 feet away from Cell. "Well," Cell said, regaining his confidence, "I see that you've greatly improved. But you still don't have a chance." Gogeta smirked. "Well then. I know a perfect way how to beat you, Cell. I'd be just like the Cell Games . We both do kamehamehas and see which one is stronger. Understood?" Gogeta said. Cell nodded. They both moved about 10 feet away from eachother. Both at the same time, Cell and Gogeta yelled," Ka...me...ha....me....ha!" The two energy beams collided at the same time in the middle. Both Cell and Gogeta tried with all their might to overpower their opponent's blast. All of the Z fighters couldn't bear it anymore. All of them, including Goten and Chibi Trunks, descended on the battlefield and did blasts. This aggravated Cell a great deal.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was still sprawled on the floor, but regained some consciousness. He sat up. He saw all the Z fighters doing various energy beams to Cell, and Gogeta doing a Kamehameha to Cell, and Cell doing one back. Gohan moaned ah he felt the stinging pains all over his body. He had to help somehow....but he could barely sit up. And yet...he had to do something....  
  
The two kamehamehas were both equal, but Cell's was slightly more powerful. In a split second, all of the Z warriors (and even Gohan) did the most powerful blasts they could manage. The momentarily distracted Cell, but gave Gogeta time to finish Cell off. Gogeta gave it every ounce of energy he had. As he started to overpower Cell's Kamehameha, flashbacks of the battle flooded his mind. " Now Vegeta..how do you wanna lose...fast or slow?...Listen, I want to spare you the humiliation. Either you can quit now or lose...I wish one of you "sayins" could've given me a worthy fight...Am I too fast fro you, Goku?...Do you realize there is no way you can beat me?.." Finally, Cell disappeared. He had been defeated, At that second, Gogeta split back apart to Goku and Vegeta. They were both totally exhausted. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that finally it was over.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at eachother. Goku smiled and, for what seemed like a second, it seemed like Vegeta smiled back. Then Vegeta turned away.  
  
The next morning, Goku and Gohan were fully recovered. After a big breakfast, Goku again sat on the couch watching t.v. Outside, the sun smiled, the clouds laughed, and the flowers danced.  
  
About a mile away, from where Cell was defeated, 2 villains were talking to eachother. "Don't worry. We'll beat them someday." Freiza said, smiling. Cell grinned. "Yes. And when I do come back...I'll get my revenge...One day...one day...."  
  
The End...or is it?? 


End file.
